Gadis Kentang dan Kesehariannya
by Seblak
Summary: Keseharian si Gadis Kentang yang berwarna dan absurd. Dimulai dari penjelasan, sampai ke orang yang di sukai. Memang deh, absurd benar.


_**Hey, im here, again.**_

 **Yup, kali ini dengan fandom Titan! Yeyyyy! Ini adalah fiksi penggemar absurd, tentu. Yah, ide melintas begitu saja tanpa ada maksud yang pasti, tentu absurd. Yaudah, tak usah cang-cing-cong lagi, silahkan di nikmati.**

 _ **Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan are belongs to Hajime Isayama, not me. (Oh damn...)**_

.

 _ **Happy Reading! Ohohoho!**_

* * *

Ini adalah _Scouting Legion_. _Scouting Legion_ adalah tim pengintai yang di penuhi oleh anggota yang gagah berani serta postur tubuh yang mumpuni.

Eh, benarkah?

Tidak, salah. Salah besar (aku mengetik seperti itu).

Scouting Legion, adalah dimana tim yang terdiri dari beberapa orang pintar, nyeleneh, keras kepala, dan berantakan. Macam-macam bentuk dan sifatnya. Dari yang paling kalem sampai yang paling abstrak, ada. Jangankanlah anak buah, sampai kepada prajurit dengan jabatan tinggi di _Scouting Legion_ pun, masih ada yang kelakuannya bangkotan.

Yah, di masa-masa damai, Scouting Legion amat sangat berisik dan betakilan. Maklum, anggotanya semua nggak ada yang waras. Ada beberapa yang waras, tapi masih dipertanyakan; apakah nanti akan terseret arus atau bertahan di tengah-tengah gelombang lautan yang ganas. Setiap orang pastilah terpengaruh oleh lingkungan, tapi masihlah kita bersyukur karena beberapa anggota Scouting Legion punya pendirian yang tak bisa roboh sedikitpun. Bahkan _Colossal Titan_ beserta antek-anteknya (mungkin) tak mampu merobohkan pendirian itu.

Marilah kita selidiki seluk-beluk kehidupan salah satu anggota _Scouting Legion_ ini. Memanglah hidupnya abstrak, tapi belum tentu apakah pendiriannya ini abstrak atau tidak.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan (absurd) fanfiction**

 **Gadis Kentang dan Kesehariannya**

 **Sasha Blouse.**

 **"** _Keseharian si Gadis Kentang yang berwarna dan absurd. Dimulai dari penjelasan, sampai ke orang yang di sukai. Memang deh, absurd benar._ **"**

* * *

Sasha Blouse, itulah namanya. Cantik benar bukan namanya? Pastinya. Tapi jangan harap nama dengan sang empunya itu sama cantiknya. Sang empunya nama Sasha ini absurd sekali kelakuannya. Jangan heran bila setiap hari, jika latihan sudah selesai, dirinya masih berlari mengitari lapangan dengan sang pelatih, Keith Shardis, yang mempelototinya. Karena sifatnya yang abstrak itulah, tak jarang dirinya basah kuyup karena keringat. Apek, kumel, lusuh pula.

Pernah suatu saat, ketika dalam masa-masa pertama kali latihan. Ketika Keith Shardis sedang membimbing para anak didiknya, si gadis abstrak ini—yang merupakan anak didik Keith Shardis juga—asik menggerogoti permukaan kentang. Alhasil, Keith Shardis pun menyadarinya dan langsung memberikan pelototan mata ganasnya. Tapi, Sasha malah cengar-cengir. Dan (dengan bodohnya) memotek kentang yang di gerogotinya sedaritadi menjadi dua lalu menawarkan salah satu bagiannya kearah si Pelatih Botak sambil berkata, "Bapak mau?"

Dan setelah itu, dia berwisata di lapangan pelatihan. (baca: lari)

* * *

Kalau makan siang, pastilah Sasha kalap. Dan hidangan utama selalu kentang, tapi jangan lupakan daging. Eh, ralat. Bisa dibilang, Sasha itu makan apa saja mau, asal perutnya itu terisi. Sasha juga sering mengambil makanan orang—tanpa izin, tentu—lalu memakannya dengan sumringah. Tak jarang dirinya mendapat teriakan kesal, ataupun benjolan sebesar kepalan tangan di jidat atau di kepala bagian belakangnya karena perbuatannya yang suka mencolong makanan.

Mau contohnya? Baiklah.

"Mikasa, apa aku bo—"

 **BLETAK!**

Sebuah getokan penuh rasa kasih sayang dari seorang Ackerman pun sukses mendarat di jidatnya. Sayang sekali, Sasha, meskipun kau sudah berusaha untuk sopan dalam meminta, tapi nampaknya kesan wanti-wanti terhadap dirimu belum tentu hilang di dalam lubuk hati kawan-kawanmu.

* * *

Memanglah Sasha abstrak orangnya, tapi jangan remehkan rasa penuh perhatian dan pengorbanannya kepada teman-temannya. Waktu itu, ketika Samuel terjatuh dari dinding, dengan cekatan Sasha menggunakan _3D Manuver Gear_ -nya dan menyelamatkan nyawa Samuel yang sudah berada di ujung tanduk itu.

Sasha juga memiliki keunikan tersendiri ketika pertama kali belajar _3D Manuver Gear_ —masih dengan Pak Keith Shardis tercinta sebagai pelatih—ketika waktu awal-awal pelatihan. Jika yang lain berteriak frustasi karena tidak bisa menyeimbangkan badan, alias terbalik tubuhnya ke bawah, Sasha malahan bermain-main dengan _3D Manuver Gear_ -nya, dengan riang bergelantungan di kayu penyangga dengan alat canggih itu. Tak lupa, Pak Keith Shardis pun mencatat bagaimana caranya menggunakan _3D Manuver Gear_ dengan tulisan; _**Sasha Blouse, dengan cara yang unik dan tidak masuk akal dalam menggunakan 3D Manuver Gear, menjadi ciri khasnya.**_

Sasha memang beda, deh.

* * *

Biasanya nih, kalau masalah cinta, pastilah para gadis-gadis itu ahli bicaranya. Bahkan sampai orang dengan tampang-kalem-hati-serem dan orang dengan tampang muka-keras-bagai- _titanium_ macam si genius, Mikasa Ackerman ataupun si jagoan beladiri, Annie Leonhardt pun bisa berkata seperti itu, atau simpelnya; berbincang tentang cinta. Yah, namanya juga perempuan, pastilah wajar jika berbicara tentang cinta, bagaimanapun sifat dan bentuknya.

Tapi, Sasha Blouse **tentu** beda dari yang lain. Jika yang lain berkata bahwa orang yang di cintai itu adalah laki-laki maskulin dengan tatapan menusuk sampai ke sukma, Sasha sama sekali tidak menggubris hal itu. Yah, asik makan kentang.

Tapi... jika Sasha dalam kondisi ' _norma_ l', dan jika ditanya 'Orang yang kau sukai siapa, Sasha?', maka dengan keukeuhnya dia menjawab, "Tentu saja Jean!"

Tentu semua pasti syok stadium sepuluh, ternyata orang yang di sukai Sasha selama ini adalah laki-laki yang memiliki rahang kuda itu. Jean Kirschtein memang cowok yang bisa dibilang lumayan lengkap. Tinggi, potongan rambut simpel nan menawan, ahli menggunakan 3D Manuver Gear—di catatan Keith Shardis, sang pelatih, di tuliskan begitu—dan lumayan bisa diandalkan. Meski sifatnya terkadang semena-mena dan sedikit kasar, tapi lupakanlah bagian itu. Sasha dan Jean, tidak ada bedanya kok.

Tapi... jika dipikir-pikir, Sasha dan Jean memang cocok. Umm, mulai dari sifatnya yang saling bertolak belakang sangatlah menguatkan keyakinan bahwa mereka memanglah cocok untuk bersama. Begitu juga dengan cara bicara mereka yang begitu khas, sehingga tak jarang tertawa ataupun kesal jika mereka sedang berbicara atau membahas tentang topik-topik asal nan abstrak yang susah di mengerti.

Contohnya? Oke.

"Eh! Kalian tau tidak sekarang ini hari apa?!"

"E-eh?! Memangnya hari apa, Sasha?!"

"Sekarang ini hari Rabu!"

Dan semua serentak memberikan tatapan dongkol ke arah si gadis kentang, tentu.

Bagaimana dengan Jean?

Tak ada beda jauhnya dengan si gadis bermarga Blouse itu, kok.

Namanya juga jodoh, pastilah saling bertolang belakang, tapi tak jauh beda bukan?

Memang, Jean dan Sasha adalah pasangan yang manis.

.

.

.

Dan absurd, tentu...

* * *

 _ **dan fiksi penggemar ini pun end dengan absurdnya.**_

* * *

Hohoho, fiksi penggemar absurd, tentulah yang ngetik sekarang absurd juga. Yah, tak ada maksud besar untuk membuat fiksi penggemar ini. Hanya saja teringat ketika masa-masa Shingeki no Kyojin baru-baru muncul dan sedang semaraknya, dan karakter absurd yang saya sukai bermarga Blouse itu melintas di kepala oeg. Adoh, sikapnya emang absurd, deh. TOP Markotop buat Sasha!

Dan, terimakasih juga karena sudah membaca ataupun meninggalkan review. tak banyak yang ingin disampaikan, terimakasih sekali lagi. dan... sampai jumpa!

 **22:35**

 **12/10/2015**


End file.
